Yellow (Collector Hamster)
Yellow was one of the first six hamsters that were released by Cepia LLC. She was released 3 times in two years, the first time being in 1988. Media Appearances Toy Variants US/Common Flat Feet Yellow Yellow is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989, although her hoof says 1988. She is one of the original six hamsters. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: Yellow * Eye Colour: Golden Brown * Symbol: orange butterfly Accessories FF Yellow came with a pink original brush and a pink necklace. Back Card Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story A Zhu Zhu Pet is a furry hamster with short, silky hair. She/he likes you to brush her/his hair so it stays silky and soft. You can dress up her/him and put clothes on her/him too! UK Backcard Story For as long as anyone can remember Yellow has always won Zhu Zhu Hamster City's Annual Gymnkhana. She's fast and nimble, strong and exceptionally athletic - over the hedges and fallen tree trunks, round the toadstools and through the gate to finish. Concave Feet Yellow CF Yellow also came with a pink original brush and a pink necklace. Mail Order Yellow Accessories MO Yellow also came with a pink original brush and a pink necklace. US Mail Order insert Story Yellow plays hide-and-seek with all the butterflies and honeybees. Retro Yellow G1 Yellow was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 25th Anniversary. She was packaged along with Blue and Red. Dolly Mix Yellow 30th Anniversary Yellow G1 Yellow was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 30th Anniversary, manufactured by Basic Fun. She came with a pink brush, pink necklace, and a poster. Argentinian Yellow Argentinian Yellow Variant I Argentinian Minty Variant II * green pattern Brazilian Yellow Yellow had 2 versions in Brazil, the hamsters looks exactly the same, yellow hamster with flat feet, golden brown eyes, yellow cheeks, yellow paws and one butterfly as symbol. Frist edition, released in 1989, come with an outfit and had one row of cheek plugs. Second edition, released in 1990, come without outfits and have two rows of cheek plugs. Both version come with a yellow comb. Brazilian Os Fofinhos Yellow * Portuguese: Borboletinha (Little Butterfly) Columbian Yellow Greek Yellow Indian Yellow Italian Yellow Italian Yellow Variant I Italian Yellow Variant II Italian Yellow Variant III Italian Yellow Variant IV * green body and yellow pattern Italian Yellow Variant V * Buttermint Italian Yellow Variant VI * Buttermint Italian Yellow Variant VII * magenta body/yellow pattern Italian Yellow Variant IIX * red body/yellow pattern Italian Yellow Variant IX * purple body with yellow pattern Macau Yellow * name on card: Blosscotch Mexican Yellow Mexican Yellow Variant I * FF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Yellow Variant II * CF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Yellow Variant III * Auriken * FF * no paw markings Mexican Yellow Variant IV * Auriken * FF * no paw markings * brownish pattern(?) Spanish Piggy Yellow The Spanish Yellow is a piggy hamster. The manufacturers Brekar and Milton Bradley each made their own version. The Brekar version, called Amarilla (yellow for female in Spanish), is like the collector pose Yellow. The MB version, Pequeña Mariposa, which means little butterfly, has a darker yellow body and brown butterscotch pattern. Amarilla (Brekar) Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Hair Colour: Yellow * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Orange butterfly Pequeña Mariposa (MB) Pequeña Mariposa (little butterfly) is the Spanish Piggy Yellow made by Milton Bradley. She has butterscotch colored hair. Her body color is darker than the Brekar Menta. There are variants of the symbol. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Hair Colour: Brown * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Orange butterfly Venezuelan Yellow Squeaky Butt Merchandise McDonald's bookmark Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Yellow Hamsters Category:Collector Hamsters Category:G1 Animated Characters Category:Year Two (1989-1990) Category:G1 Insect Symbols